Change in Personality
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: Your going to have to kill someone in order to save them Brucie-boy" The Joker said to Bruce, bringing forth Rachel and Harvey...A/U sorta, please R


**Part 1:**

What if the Joker had a huge impact on the Mr. Bruce Wayne, changing him in a way that they both never expected? Can he change in order to safe himself?

**Title**: Change in Personality

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the DC universe, or American Psycho. AU sorta

**A/N:** I got to writing this piece because one, it's been nagging me since I watched the scene were Bruce took apart the rifle in The Dark Knight. Thank you my BFF Hannah for giving me help for what the Joker could say about Bruce revealing himself. Also in this Rachel said yes to Harvey, and simple changes, so this would work.

* * *

Bruce was about to give in, ready to go to jail for all the trouble that was caused by Batman. When Harvey finished speaking about the whole Batman thing and about Gotham needed someone like that, Bruce raised his hand and walked away from the crowed, saying four simple words as he went.

"I am the Batman." He said calmly, earning a few gasps from the crowed beside of him and a few curse words. Harvey had a look of shock and confusion across his face but nobody moved. Nobody believed Bruce, a few words confirmed that.

"Mr. Wayne, why would you say something like that? We all know that you ran to your panic room when the Joker raided your pent house looking for Dent." The woman beside of him said, frowning and then almost a second later she laughed at the idea of Bruce Wayne being the Batman.

Bruce frowned and then walked out of the conference room, everyone chuckling about the joke. No one noticed the look that Bruce gave them as he left, which was full of hatred and hurt. He understood that he was the playboy of the city but he just felt betrayed by the city that he swore to protect.

Bruce went straight to the bathroom; luckily no one was in there, for his sake. He stared long and hard into the mirror thinking about his morals and other things about being Batman; his hands gripped the sides of the sink. His anger flared again as he thought about being made fun of. Obviously he was being serious and why they didn't believe him, and why would he take time out of his day to go to the damn meeting if he wasn't? Before he knew it, he broke the sink and casusingcaused water to spray all over his front. That one thing caused the brunette to become even angrier, angry enough to take his fist to the mirror. Where he had punched the mirror was a bit of shattered glass and then cracks running through out the rest of the mirror. He looked at the mirror, not realizing the significance of the break, and then left and went straight to his car, ignoring the looks that he was given.

* * *

The Joker was glued to the T.V, sitting on a purple leather couch, with his thumb supporting his chin and his pointer finger resting on his temple. He looked like he was about to jump off of the couch, like a football fan about to cheer for a touchdown, but at the same time he was completely relaxed. His men were standing behind the couch, as far as possible, like always never wanting to be too near the Joker. But they were close enough to see the T.V. because even they wanted to know who that Batman was.

The Jokers face never changed as the billionaire said that he was the Batman. He was calculating the possibilities about the Wayne kid being Batman. The expensive looking suit, gadgets and it would be a great cover up.

"Quite the slip up Brucie Boy…" The Joker mumbled and then spoke aloud. "Who would have thought that the playboy liked to run around in a rubber suit playing hero?"

Most of the men laughed because they knew that was what they were supposed to do but one looked like he was ready to bash his head in to the wall.

"Why didn't I think about that before? The clues were all laid in front of me!" He said sadly, gripping the side of his head.

"I don't pay you to think.'' The Joker said icily without looking at the man and pulled out a gun and shot him, just a hair inch away from being in between his eyes.

"Come on boys, we have some research to get." The Joker said as he bounced up off the couch, putting the gun back in its home.

His goons then left, not wanting to join the dead man on the floor and knew what they were supposed to look up. Even if they didn't know they weren't going to ask.

* * *

Bruce shed the last of the clothing off as he entered the shower. The raining heat felt wonderful against his skin, washing off the dirt and grim, along with embarrassment and incredible anger, of the day. Alfred had asked him how he was doing when he walked in and he frankly answered with a "I don't want to talk about it.'' before walking off into his room.

Bruce thought he could change things, but instead he was made a fool of, and something about that just made a thin wire thread that he wasn't aware of, snap. He knew that some people would never believe him, but he thought at least Harvey would. What would he have to prove to the world that he was the Batman?

Bruce washed his hair thoroughly and then washed his face with multiple washes, which he never did before, but it just seemed like he should. After that, he washed his body and even thoroughly cleaned his nails. When the brunette got out of the shower, he promptly got dressed, by himself, without any assistance from Alfred. He was changing one way or another without him actually knowing it.

Bruce decided to go see Rachel, seeing as she knew what he was about to go do and even slightly disapproved, but she didn't stop him, but on his way out he was stopped by the very person he was about to go see.

"I am so sorry Bruce." The first words out of her mouth said and she went to give him a hug but stopped, whether because something was off about the expression on his face at that moment, or he looked like he didn't need one, she didn't know.

Bruce smiled, charming as usual, and spoke. "No need to apologize Rachel. What's done is done and I am going to throw you and Harvey a wedding party tomorrow. No buts. I know you said yes when he asked you. See you tomorrow at 6 o clock." He said; regret tasting like ash in his mouth. He smiled once more and then walked past the female brunette, not wanting to see her reaction. He was now off to tell Harvey in person and maybe grab something to eat.

**

* * *

**Bruce was just finishing getting ready as Rachel walked in, ready to ask whether or not he was alright with the decision that he was making, but a silent nod was conformation enough. She smiled and gave him a hug before she walked out closing the door.

Bruce looked in the mirror once more and when he heard a few screams his head snapped toward the door. Something in Bruce told that the Joker rained on his party yet again, but what confused the male was why the Joker was crashing it this time. Instead of going to get the bat suit on, he just followed the screams with out a second thought.

When he entered the room, he walked through to the crowed and got to the middle of the room, his thoughts were confirmed. The Joker was there and obviously there for a, what he probably thought, was a good reason

"You know...Batman," those words caused a few gasps in the crowed. "I am going to get straight to the point, your gonna have to break you one rule tonight, because if you want to save the two love birds your going to have to...kill someone," The Joker said as he motioned to two of his goons and Rachel and Harvey were brought before him with knives to their throats. "I wonder if you could do it? Surprise me Bruce."

Bruce was hit in the back of the head after the Joker finished speaking, and black covered his vision. But when he could see again, Bruce turn around and looked at the culprit with a look so freighting, that it could have rivaled the Jokers. Bruce then smirked before cocking his head to the side, loud popping sounds could be heard in the silence. Bruce took the rifle from the man's hand, and hit him across the head with it. Soon after, he dismantled it into three pieces.

"Who's next?" He asked and then he took a step toward the captives testing the waters. Another man came at him with a knife, causing Bruce to roll his eyes. Bruce caught the man by the wrist, pulled him close after yanking out the knife and keeping it in his free hand, and then paused considering the possibilities.

He could get away with it, after all they were in his house. Yes, he would get away with it. A little voice in the back of his head told him not to do it, but he didn't listen. Why would he, they were threatening his life and the lives of his friends?

The man struggled, causing the brunette to look at him as though he just realized that the man was just there. Murder reflected in his eyes and then he broke his one rule. Batman took the knife with his free hand and slit the man's throat without even a blink of an eye. Bruce let the body fall, and then looked at the Joker.

Blood was splattered across his face and suit, and a still face still showed against all the red. His eyes looked pitch black as he looked at the Joker. An amused look was written across the man's face and then a shrill laugh cut through the silence And every single person looked at the Joker

The Joker motioned to let the two go and tried not to fall over laughing, and then realization cut across Bruce's face as the Joker spoke to him, and he was snapped out of the trance he was in before.

"I knew you had it in you. Boys, time to go. See you around Brucie-boy." The Joker said all in one go. They went out quickly the way they came in. The Joker was smiling all the while as he pointed a gun at the people as he walked back.

Bruce had slid to the floor as the Joker had left and his knees were covered in blood. He just lifted his hands and stared at them as the blood ran off them. How he was going to break out of the trance that he was in would be hard. He just hoped he could forgive himself.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Well thats it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If you spot any spelling mistakes then please do tell me and please tell me how to improve if need to also. Last but not least, tell me if there is something that you don't get, I will try to fix it.


End file.
